dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tsai Ming Liang
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre:' 蔡明亮 / Tsai Ming Liang *'También conocido como:' Choi Ming Leung *'Profesión:' Director de Cine, Guionista, Productor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Kuching, Malasia *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpio Películas 'Director' *Stray Dogs (2013) *Beautiful 2012 (2012) *Face (2009) *To Each His Cinema (2007) *I Don't Want to Sleep Alone (2006) *The Wayward Cloud (2005) *Welcome to Sao Paulo (2004) *Goodbye, Dragon Inn (2003) *The Skywalk Is Gone (2002) *What Time Is It Over There? (2001) *A Conversation with God (2001) *The Hole (1998) *The River (1997) *Vive L'Amour (1994) *Rebels of the Neon God (1992) *Boys (1991) 'Guionista' *Stray Dogs (2013) *Face (2009) *I Don't Want to Sleep Alone (2006) *The Wayward Cloud (2005) *Goodbye, Dragon Inn (2003) *The Skywalk Is Gone (2002) *What Time Is It Over There? (2001) *The Hole (1998) *The River (1997) *Vive L'Amour (1994) *Rebels of the Neon God (1992) *The Game They Called Sex (1987) *Spring Daddy (1985) *Run Away (1984) *Teenage Fugitive (1984) *Feng Che Yu Huo Che (1983) 'Productor' *Visages (2009) *Help Me Eros (2007) *The Missing (2003) *Goodbye, Dragon Inn (2003) 'Dirección de Arte' *Help Me Eros (2007) 'Cortometrajes' *Journey to the West (2014) Director y Guionista *Letters from the South (2013) - Segmento "Walking on Water" *Diamond Sutra / Sleepwalk (2012) *No Form (2012) *Beautiful 2012 (2012) - Segmento "Walker" *Madame Butterfly (2008) - Parte del Proyecto del Festival de Cine Lucca "Twenty Puccini" *To Each His Own Cinema (2007) - Segmento "It's a Dream" *Welcome to São Paulo (2004) - Segmento "Aquarium" *The Skywalk Is Gone (2002) *A Conversation with God (2001) Premios *'2014 National Society of Film Critics Awards, USA:' Premio Mejor Película esperando distribución americana (Stray Dogs) *'2013 Dubai International Film Festival:' Premio Mejor Director (Stray Dogs) *'2013 Golden Horse Film Festival:' Premio Mejor Director (Stray Dogs) *'2013 Tallinn Black Nights Film Festival:' Premio Especial del Jurado (Stray Dogs) *'2013 Venice Film Festival:' **Gran Premio Especial del Jurado (Stray Dogs) **Golden Mouse - Mención Especial (Stray Dogs) *'2010 Pusan International Film Festival:' Cineasta del Año *'2005 Berlin International Film Festival:' **El Oso Plateado de Berlín (Logro Artístico Destacado) (The Wayward Cloud) **Premio Alfred Bauer (The Wayward Cloud) **Premio FIPRESCI (The Wayward Cloud) *'2005 Sitges - Catalonian International Film Festival:' Premio Crítico José Luis Guarner (The Wayward Cloud) *'2004 Istanbul International Film Festival:' Tulipán Dorado (Goodbye, Dragon Inn) *'2003 Nantes Three Continents Festival:' **Premio de la Ciudad de Nantes (Goodbye, Dragon Inn) **Premio de la Audiencia Juvenil (Goodbye, Dragon Inn) *'2003 Venice Film Festival:' Premio FIPRESCI (Goodbye, Dragon Inn) *'2003 Vila do Conde International Short Film Festival:' Gran Premio (The Skywalk Is Gone) *'2002 Cinemanila International Film Festival:' **Premio Lino Brocka (What Time Is It Over There?) **Premio Kodak Vision (What Time Is It Over There?) *'2001 Asia-Pacific Film Festival:' **Premio Mejor Película (What Time Is It Over There?) **Premio Mejor Director (What Time Is It Over There?) *'2001 Golden Horse Film Festival:' Premio Especial del Jurado (What Time Is It Over There?) *'2001 Brisbane International Film Festival:' Premio Netpac (What Time Is It Over There?) *'2001 Chicago International Film Festival:' **Gran Premio del Jurado (What Time Is It Over There?) **Premio Mejor Director (What Time Is It Over There?) *'1999 Singapore International Film Festival:' **Premio Mejor Película Asiática (The Hole) **Premio Mejor Director Asiático (The Hole) *'1998 Sitges - Catalonian International Film Festival:' Gran Premio del Cine Europeo Fantástico de Plata (The Hole) *'1998 Cannes Film Festival:' Premio FIPRESCI (The Hole) *'1998 Chicago International Film Festival:' Premio Mejor Presentación (The Hole) *'1997 Berlin International Film Festival:' Premio Especial del Jurado (The River) *'1997 Chicago International Film Festival:' Premio Especial del Jurado (The River) *'1997 Edinburgh International Film Festival:' Premio Director Channel 4 - Mención Especial (The River) *'1997 Singapore International Film Festival:' Premio Especial del Jurado (The River) *'1997 São Paulo International Film Festival:' Mención Honrosa - Premio de la Crítica (The River) *'1995 Singapore International Film Festival:' Premio Silver Screen (Vive L'Amour) Enlaces *Perfil (baidu) *Wikipedia chino *Weibo Categoría:MDirector Categoría:MGuionista Categoría:MProductor